Mistletoe
by xTasteTheRaInBoWx
Summary: Ashley Benson and Shay Mitchell are in New York for Ashley's birthday weekend during the holiday season. Feeling's unfold after a certain song begins to play. SHAYLEY :


**Me Hey guys! I thought of this based on three tweets that Shay, Ashely, and Ryan Good tweeted in real life about the song Mistletoe by JB. So of course, a Shayley story was in order! I know it's a little early for Christmas one-shots…but who cares. I LOVE Christmas (so you can expect a lot of Christmas/New Years fics once we get closer to the holidays). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one-shot!**

…

There was a gust of frigid winter air as Ashley Benson crossed her arms and hurried across the city street in New York. It was Christmas break and she and Shay had decided to take a little trip to NYC for Ashley's birthday weekend. She wanted to check her phone to see what time it was but her hands were too cold at the moment. She had gone out early from the hotel to pick up breakfast while Shay still slept soundly in their hotel suite. Now Ashley was thinking that was a bad idea considering how cold it was this time of year. Snow fell softly as she quickly walked closer and closer to her destination.

The smell of coffee and baked goods filled her nose as she finally pulled the door open to the crowded Starbucks that was across from the hotel. She savored the feeling of the warm air gracing her red cheeks as she waited in line and thought about what to order. Suddenly, her phone buzzed and she pulled it from her coat pocket and looked at the screen. It was a text from Shay.

_-Where are you?-_

Ashley smiled at the thought of Shay waking up and being confused at her absence. Ashley laughed to herself and typed her reply.

_-Just getting breakfast :) I'll be back in 10.-_

She pressed _send_ and replaced her phone in her pocket. She decided on a peppermint mocha for herself and a skinny vanilla latte for Shay. She also grabbed two large gingerbread cookies for the both of them. After paying she prepared to step back out and brave the cold once more.

The blonde hurried back over to the large hotel and inside the lobby, where she was greeted by the same old man who had bid her goodbye not 15 minutes before. She went towards the elevators, drinks and food in hand, and pressed the _up_ arrow and waited. Soon the doors opened and she stepped inside, pressing the small number _14_ and watching the doors close.

When she finally got up to the room she heard the shower running when she walked in, so she decided to turn on the TV and channel surf while she sipped her coffee. Five minutes later the shower stopped and moments after the door opened in a light cloud of steam and Shay stepped out, nothing on but a fluffy white towel, water dripping from her exposed skin. Ashley caught herself staring when Shay realized she wasn't alone anymore.

"Hey! You're back!" Shay smiled, going over to her things and picking out a pair of pj pants and an off-the-shoulder sweatshirt.

"I got you a little something," Ashley pointed to the cup that sat on the table by the bed and Shay's brown eyes lit up.

"You're the best!" Shay grinned, hurrying over to the bedside table and picking up the cup. She smelled the beverage and sighed. "My favorite!"

"I know," Ashley shrugged.

"I better get dressed quick, before it gets cold!" Shay hurried back to the bathroom and closed the door.

Minutes later, Shay emerged, hair still wet, and PJ's on. She climbed onto the bed next to Ashley and grabbed her cup of coffee as she got comfy under the covers.

"Oh, one more thing!" Ashley reached down to the floor on the other side of the bed and produced the bag which contained the cookies.

"No way!" Shay said with delight. Ashley nodded and handed the tan girl her gingerbread cookie.

"_Way_," Ashley teased as she took a bite of the delight.

"What do you wanna do today?" Shay asked curiously as she sipped her drink and took a bite of cookie.

"It's so cold out there. Honestly I almost just wanna stay here. I mean, what's the use of this sick hotel suite if we don't get to use it?" Ashley shrugged, looking around the large room, which was complete with a living area, mini kitchen, a large bathroom, a queen sized bed, and even a balcony.

"I could go for a day in," Shay agreed, "I mean, we have like four days left after this, so one day here at the hotel wouldn't hurt."

"Sounds like fun! We should order room service and everything!" Ashley grinned, getting excited.

"Ooh, we could have a nice dinner brought up to us!"

"And lunch! Don't forget lunch!"

"This is why I love traveling with you. We come up with the best ideas," Shay said excitedly.

Ashley laughed, "We're a team, it's how we roll," she shrugged jokingly. This time it was Shay's turn to laugh.

"I'm glad we came here. This is just what I needed, and I'm happy that you wanted to spend your birthday with me," Shay said semi-seriously, with a small smile still on her lips.

"Me too. I honestly can't think of a better way to spend my birthday weekend. New York with your best friend in the whole world, cooped up in a cozy hotel room with cookies and coffee. It's perfect." Ashley smiled too, and she couldn't help but feel a little sentimental at that moment.

…

They spent the whole day relaxing and watching various Christmas movies and talking for hours on end. Before they knew it, the sun was getting ready to go down and they were getting hungry for dinner.

"Hey, we should order that dinner we talked about!" Shay suggested as she sat up from her resting place on Ashley's shoulder.

"I agree! What are you hungry for?"

"Hmm…let's look at that menu in the mini kitchen," Shay said, getting up and walking over to the little counter where the menu was and picked it up, examining it. Ashley stepped up behind the taller girl and wrapped her arms around her from behind, her chin resting on Shay's shoulder.

"Oh hey Ash," Shay grinned.

"What looks good?" Ashley asked.

"Everything," Shay joked, still scanning over the dinner options.

"Ooh, they have a build your own pizza option. We could get that," Ashley suggested, knowing it was Shay's favorite.

"Sounds great. Now…what to drink…wine? Champagne?" Shay agreed.

"Ooh, Champagne. The whole bottle," Ashley nodded.

"Perfect. I'll call it in," Shay said, replacing the menu and turning around and smiling at her blonde friend.

"You're wonderful," Ashley praised.

"I know," Shay smirked.

…

There was a knock on their room door about 15 minutes later and they both hurried to answer. They opened the door to meet a college aged guy in a waiter's outfit with a cart of food next to him. When he saw who the occupants of the room, his jaw dropped.

"Uh, r-room service," He stuttered, obviously flabbergasted by the two beautiful girls before him.

"Yes! Thanks um," Shay read his nametag, "Jake."

"You're welcome…um…do you want some help with the tray?" He offered nervously.

"Sure," Ashley smiled. The two girls stepped aside and let Jake walk past them and into the room.

"Where do you want it?" He asked, still sounding nervous.

"On the counter is fine," Shay answered with a smile.

He finished setting the food out and turned back to them. "Anything else I can do for you?" He almost sounded _eager_.

"I think we're good to go. Thank you _so_ much, Jake. We'll let you know if we need anything," Shay said sweetly.

"Of course. You two enjoy your meal," He smiled, moving towards the door.

"Wait!" Ashley called. He whipped around. She went to her purse and retrieved a ten dollar bill.

"Merry Christmas," She smiled.

"Oh, thanks. Merry Christmas, ladies," He nodded before hastily exiting the room.

"He was sweet," Ashley giggled.

"Yeah, he was," Shay said appreciatively, "Now, let's eat that pizza!"

…

An hour and 5 glasses of champagne later, the two of them sat on the couch, both stuffed full of pizza and feeling a little tipsy.

"This is perfect." Ashley sighed in content, resting her head on Shay's shoulder.

"But you know what we need?" Shay asked with a smirk as she began to hop off the couch.

"What?" Ashley furrowed her brow as Shay sauntered over to her iHome that sat on the desk connected to her pink MacBook.

"Christmas music!" Shay said as she opened iTunes and turned on her Christmas playlist. The first song to play was _All I Want for Christmas is You_ by the Mariah Carey. Shay started to dance in the living area and motioned for Ashley to join her. Ashley giggled and hopped up, meeting Shay and taking her hands which were extended. They danced and sang, laughing with one another until the song's end. When the song came to a close, they fell into eachother's arms, laughing profusely. The next song made Ashley stand straight up. It was _Mistletoe_ by Justin Bieber.

"You have this song? Oh my god, I've been playing this on repeat for days!" Ashley squealed and held out her hand for Shay to take again. "May I have this dance?" She asked melodramatically.

"Why of course you may!" Shay replied in the same fashion, taking Ashley's hand and moving towards the blonde. They embraced each other closely and swayed to the carefree rhythm of the song (AN: Think Emaya in 113). Shay found herself resting her chin on Ashley's shoulder as they moved. There was a comfort in Ashley that she didn't feel with anyone else, and sometimes that scared her.

"How come you didn't invite Ryan?" Shay asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Ashley pulled back, her brow furrowed.

"I mean, you like him, right? So why not bring him along?" Shay shrugged, her right hand still in Ashley's left.

"I don't know…I guess I like him…but more as a really close friend. Sure, we had a thing, but I feel like he's just a bro to me," Ashley said carefully.

Shay nodded and looked down, "So you invited me?" There was a playful glint in her eyes as she asked.

Ashley blushed, although she wasn't sure why. There was something about the way Shay looked at her. "Of course! Besides…I like someone else, but I don't know how they feel about me," Ashley hinted.

Shay narrowed her eyes and gave her friend a sideways glance, "Who?"

"A friend." Now Ashley was hitting herself for saying that she liked someone. Ashley moved to the couch and sat down as the song played on.

Shay quickly joined her and tried to catch her gaze, but was unsuccessful. "Hey, you can tell me!"

"I know…but it's complicated."

"How complicated?" Shay asked as if it were no big deal.

"Because I really value this person as a friend, and I don't know how they'll react," Ashley said quietly, knowing she had already said too much.

Shay's eyes widened, "Wait, Ash…is it a girl?" Shay asked quietly. Ashley sighed in her mind. Shay always knew _everything_. How was it that she always knew _everything_? Ashley looked up, embarrassed, and nodded slightly.

Shay grinned and scooted closer, "Really? Who?"

Ashley's heart stopped. She knew she was trapped. She had two options: Lie and say it was someone else, or step up and tell Shay the truth. She took a deep breath. Shay deserved to know.

"Um…you. There, I said it. I really care about you, but I don't ever wanna lose you as a friend so I was super nervous about telling you and I know that it's crazy of me to say but it's the truth and no matter what you deserve to know because you're my best friend," Ashley rambled. _That sounded brave…nice going Ash,_ she thought sarcastically in her head. Shay was quiet for a moment, all that could be heard were the lyrics, _Kiss me underneath the mistletoe, show me baby that you love me so, under the mistletoe_. Ashley got the wrong idea and began to panic, "Oh god, you hate me. I knew it. What have I—," she was cut off, not by words, but by lips. Shay's lips. Kissing her.

She just sat there in shock for a moment before _finally_ responding and kissing her back. She tangled her hair in Shay's soft hair as Shay put her hands on either side of Ashley's face. She almost couldn't believe it was real, but none-the-less, she went with it, hoping it would never end.

However, when they needed air, they reluctantly pulled apart.

"Shay..." Ashley couldn't come up with anything else to say because she was still so overwhelmed. Shay just smiled, her cheeks red with blush as well as Ashley's.

"How long was it going to take for you to figure out that I felt the same?" Shay asked.

"Well I—Wait! You knew that I had feelings for you?" Ashley asked.

"I know _everything_," Shay smirked. Ashley's mouth hung open and she smacked the ebony haired girl. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For not telling me sooner!"

"Sorry! But I just wanted to see if you would tell me on your own, and you did!" Shay smiled proudly.

"Jerk." Ashley crossed her arms and turned away.

"Oh, come on Ash," Shay pouted putting her hands on Ashley's shoulders and running them down her arms slowly, "I'm so glad you told me." Shay scooted up behind the blonde and put her chin on her shoulder. "Forgive me?" She asked sweetly.

"On _one_ condition."

"Anything."

Suddenly, Ashley turned around and faced Shay, "We have to get some mistletoe."

"Deal."

With that, Ashley leaned forward to kiss her best friend-turned-lover. She could feel Shay smiling against her lips which resulted in a smile gracing her own face as well. Ashley slowly pushed Shay onto her back so that she lay across the couch and Ashley braced herself above the brunette with one arm while the other rested on Shay's waist. Ashley let out a small moan when Shay bit down on her lower lip and raised her hips slightly off the couch to grind against Ashley's. The blonde let her torso fully press against Shay's as her lips trailed down the side of the tan girl's cheek. Shay moaned lightly and leaned her head back to allow better access for Ashley's eager lips.

Neither could believe what was happening. Here they were in a hotel in New York, making out like there was no tomorrow. The amazing thing was, Ashley felt so right kissing Shay. It wasn't weird or awkward. They were kissing as if they'd done it a hundred times before. Somehow, Ashley knew just where to touch Shay to drive her crazy, and vice versa.

Ashley connected their lips again and slid her tongue into Shay's mouth. While they kissed Ashley's hand began wandering again and it came to rest at the hem of Shay's pj pants. It stayed there while they kissed for a long time. However, oxygen soon became absolutely necessary and they pulled apart. Ashley smiled down at Shay, who smiled back.

"Have I ever told you how gorgeous you really are, Shay?" Ashley ran a hand over Shay's soft cheek.

"Not since yesterday," Shay joked.

"Well, you are. And I'm so happy to be spending my Christmas break with you."

"I don't wanna be anywhere else."

Then they kissed again.

…

**I might do a second part to this (I know, I can never decide whether to do the two-shot or not), It just depends on how much time I have. I apologize again for not updating my other stuff. I've just been SO, SO busy lately. I'm hardly ever home aside from sleeping anymore! So please, please bear with me and keep faith that I WILL update as soon as I get the opportunity! I love all my readers!**


End file.
